mslgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Leonor
Fire = Story class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Attacker - Max Lv: 40 - HP: 15860 - Attack: 782 - Defense: 1008 - Recovery: 817 - } An Astromon specialized in the combat arts. Leo usually heads into battle reliant on his raw power, but when he encounters a formidable enemy, he summons a burning blade from the earth and charges to war. - Leon = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Attacker - Max Lv: 40 - HP: 19911 - Attack: 977 - Defense: 1260 - Recovery: 1021 - } Leon, the evolved form of Leo, is a combat specialist with significant battle experience under his belt. A proud Astromon, Leon has a tendency to demean his opponent from time to time. - Leonor = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Attacker - Max Lv: 40 - HP: 24930 - Attack: 1221 - Defense: 1572 - Recovery: 1273 - } Possessed of ferocious strength in battle, Leonor is the ultimate evolutionary form of Leo. Even for one as proficient in combat as Leonor, a few niggling worries still affect him, mostly centered around his fuzzy bodily hair. - }} Habitat Abilities Community Gem Builds |-| Water = Story class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Tank - Max Lv: 40 - HP: 14979 - Attack: 969 - Defense: 743 - Recovery: 786 - } "Master, you want me to run all the way over there? Do you hate me? Why not let me climb a tree or something? Truth be told, I'd prefer to play skipping stones... I promise I'll try my best!" - Leon = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Tank - Max Lv: 40 - HP: 18808 - Attack: 1208 - Defense: 925 - Recovery: 982 - } Experience has certainly caused Leon to mature a great deal from his childhood form. He now likes to take a little more time to relax and unwind, rather than going full tilt every waking moment. - Leonor = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Tank - Max Lv: 40 - HP: 23553 - Attack: 1507 - Defense: 1156 - Recovery: 1225 - } "When you're busy on the battlefield like me, patience, so to speak, is an important quality to possess. Ironically, it's the only way to attain peace. Master, you must be ready to defend to the hilt what's yours, anytime, anywhere. Oh, I almost forgot to tell you! I like my steaks rare, bloody, and pink in the middle." - Excerpt from "Astromons Have Feelings Too" by The Great Tomboli - }} Habitat Abilities Community Gem Builds |-| Wood = Story class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Defender - Max Lv: 40 - HP: 12266 - Attack: 964 - Defense: 1268 - Recovery: 769 - } "A somewhat serious Astromon, Leo is always looking to serve his master. Still unable to fully control his strength, he prefers to work rather than fight. In fact, just yesterday he was collecting firewood and building a hammock." - Leon = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Defender - Max Lv: 40 - HP: 15332 - Attack: 1207 - Defense: 1598 - Recovery: 960 - } Leon lives to build bonds with others, and is constantly looking to make new friends. If he ever upsets someone, or causes a nuisance, Leon strives to improve himself and avoid similar incidents in the future. Not a shred of evil resides within his bones and he is popular with everyone he meets. - Leonor = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Defender - Max Lv: 40 - HP: 19166 - Attack: 1507 - Defense: 2002 - Recovery: 1198 - } Recently, Leonor decided to go vegetarian. The longest he's managed to go without meat is five hours. - }} Habitat Abilities Community Gem Builds |-| Light = Story class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Attacker - Max Lv: 40 - HP: 11133 - Attack: 1268 - Defense: 925 - Recovery: 864 - } "Lions? The lion has a terrible posture! But the tiger; now there's a creature with poise!" - Excerpt from "Astromons Have Feelings Too" by The Great Tomboli - Leon = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Attacker - Max Lv: 40 - HP: 13916 - Attack: 1598 - Defense: 1155 - Recovery: 1081 - } "I don't really feel like fighting after lunch, I need to take a nap now." - Excerpt from "Astromons Have Feelings Too" by The Great Tomboli - Leonor = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Attacker - Max Lv: 40 - HP: 17394 - Attack: 2002 - Defense: 1442 - Recovery: 1350 - } "Master, can you help me? I can't decide on a name for my new sword technique, I'm on the fence between 'Hyper Justice Ultimate Slash' or 'Ultra 'shining Holy Cross-Cut.' I think they both sound pretty neat, myself." - Excerpt from "Astromons Have Feelings Too" by The Great Tomboli - }} Habitat Abilities Community Gem Builds |-| Dark = Story class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Attacker - Max Lv: 40 - HP: 11463 - Attack: 1324 - Defense: 816 - Recovery: 842 - } "From that day forward, the young Leo know what he had to do, and that if he set himself a goal, there was nothing he could not accomplish. He vowed to try harder each day until his mission was accomplished." - Excerpt from "Sleeping Habits of the Astromon" by Professor Yunk - Leon = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Attacker - Max Lv: 40 - HP: 14329 - Attack: 1667 - Defense: 1020 - Recovery: 1055 - } "When Leo awoke one morning from the sweetest of dreams, he found tears streaming unfettered from his eyes. That is because he knew the dream would never become reality." - Excerpt from "Sleeping Habits of the Astromon" by Professor Yunk - Leonor = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Attacker - Max Lv: 40 - HP: 17911 - Attack: 2089 - Defense: 1277 - Recovery: 1320 - } "Even after some time had passed, that dream kept recurring and troubled Leonor no end. During one of our conversations, I was struck by a sudden thought. Was that dream of his truly impossible to bring to reality? How could it be that the memory of that dream, so sweet as he had told me, still had such influence upon his psyche? I began to think we might be able to cure him after all." - Excerpt from "Sleeping Habits of the Astromon" by Professor Yunk - }} Habitat Abilities Community Gem Builds |-| Category:Astromon Category:4 Star